cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farkin Mostly Organized Gurus
|date = 28/10/2008 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=37973 |termin = |link2= |status = Defunct |color = darkred }} Farkin Mostly Organized Gurus was a Protectorate agreement between the members of The Trident and Guru Order. It became defunct when each member of The Trident entered into a separate with the Guru Order. Article I. Preamble, Joint Protection and Assistance The Mostly Harmless Alliance (Hereby referred to as MHA), the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (Hereby referred to as NATO), and the Alliance of Farkistan, being all members of the Trident (Hereby referred to as The Trident), in the interests of aqua unity and love, hereby enters into this protectorate with the Guru Order. Article II. Sovereignty # All signatory alliances shall maintain individual sovereignty at all times. # The Guru Order shall be provided with Advisors from the Trident to help guide the alliance in all matters pertaining to Economics, Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs, Military Affairs and Organization. # The Trident must approve any Defense or Aid treaties between the Guru Order and a non-signatory alliance. Article III. Aid # The Trident pledges unilateral financial, technological, military, political, and resource trading assistance to the Guru Order, if requested. This entitles the Guru Order to access to the Tridents Banks, Trade Centers, and Tech Centers. # The Guru Order is entitled to, without obligation, pledge financial, technological, military, political, and resource trading assistance to any of the signatories of the Trident. Article IV. Defense # An attack upon the Guru Order by any nation or alliance is considered an attack upon the Trident, and as such the Trident hereby pledges its unconditional defense of the Guru Order at all times. # An attack upon the Trident by any nation or alliance entitles the Guru Order, without obligation, to pledge its defense of any of the members of the Trident, if so requested by the attacked party. ## Each individual signatory alliance of the Trident shall take a block of time equal to one month. If during that time block the Guru Order requests defense from minor attacks (i.e. Tech Raiders, Rogues, etc.) that individual shall assist in ridding the offending attacker. # Either party may request, without obligation to the other signatories, any assistance in an aggressive war at any time. Article V. Cancellation # Should all parties agree to cancel this treaty peacefully, a period of 48 hours will remain in effect in which, the articles of the treaty will remain valid. # Violations of the spirit and letter of this treaty shall consider it void immediately. Signatures For the NATO; * High Councilor Potentia: Lenny N Karl * High Councilor Augmentum: Buffalo Niagara * High Councilor Externus: Wentworth the Brave * Minister of Foreign Affairs: The Secret Designer For the Mostly Harmless Alliance; * Count Rupert - Triumvir * John Rocker - Triumvir * WCR – Triumvir For Farkistan; * Dirk Farkly, Submitter * Pope Rodger, Squirrel * Quadriplegic, Speaker, TotalFark Council * Fluoroalien, Totalfark Council * PrincessJules, Totalfark Council * Nuke_Me_Please, TotalFark Council * Emperor Norton I, TotalFark Council For the Guru Order; * Mentor - Grand Guru Master & Founder Category:Treaties Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Treaties of Guru Order